justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rich Girl
'"Rich Girl"' by ''Gwen Stefani (ft. Eve) is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancers Classic The coach is a woman in an Egyptian outfit and strongly resembles Cleopatra. She wears a golden yellow turban with studded jewels as well as a few bracelets on her both arms. She wears a teal bra as well as a teal flowing dress. She also has golden bangles on her ankles. With A Chair The coach is a woman with curly hair. She wears a crop top, a pair of ultra short shorts, and a pair of heeled boots. She's a black silhouette dancing with a small red wooden chair. Background Classic The routine takes place in an Egyptian palace. There is a huge throne in the background which has two blue flames on its handles, along with vases. Two male backup dancers can also be seen in the background. With A Chair The routine takes place in a whitewashed room. It is virtually empty besides for the coach and a red chair, and the shadow that the coach casts can be seen in the entire room. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''All: Put both of your hands on your leg, and give your leg a twist. richgirlallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves With A Chair There are 2 Gold Moves 'in the ''With A Chair ''routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Swing your left hand in a curve over the chair. '''Gold Move 2: '''Swing your right hand in a curve over the chair. RichGirlAlternateGM1.png|Gold Move 1 RichGirlAlternateGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 1 '''Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Done with Fine China Extreme) FineChinaEXGM2.png|Gold Move ([[Fine China#Extreme|''Fine China (Extreme)]]) Mashup Rich Girl has a Mashup, which can only be unlocked in November. Dancers (No repeats): *'''Rich Girl (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Fine China (Both Versions) (JD2014) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Wannabe (JD1) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Rich Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: *Rich Girl '' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Prince Ali'' Trivia *This is Gwen Stefani's second song in the series; it was preceded by What You Waiting For? ''in [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]. **It's also Eve's first (and so far only) song in the series. *The dancer of the classic routine is Grace Bolebe. * The With A Chair dance for this has very few counted moves, but it doesn't mean it would be difficult to get 5 stars on. The "OK", "Good", and "Perfect" moves and "YEAH!" Gold Moves are counted for much more points than in other songs. *The With A Chair routine is shown in black likely because the dancer opens her legs a lot, and the dance could've been too mature and inappropriate to actually show children playing the game. However, the dancer's face is visible at some points. *She sits in the throne at the back in the beginning and at the end. ** It looks like she is sitting on the disco ball in the Mashup because the throne does not come with the extraction. *This song's With a Chair alternate routine won in the Most Outrageous Dance Routine category on the first Just Dance Awards. * In the second chorus of the classic version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns white. * The avatar shows that the coach has black paint on her face, like the dancers of Mamasita and Jasmine from Prince Ali.'' * Her dress is lighter in the Soundless Quiz. * In the ''With A Chair ''routine, on the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), the gold moves are worth much more points (roughly 1000 points) than on the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and sometimes PlayStation 4), roughly 500 points. This is because on the camera consoles, less moves are counted for. * In the ''Just Dance Now files, the song's .json file (the song's information file) says: ""JDVersion": 2015,". * Gwen Stefani's previous collaboration with Eve is mentioned in the song Let Me Blow Ya Mind which won the first ever Grammy Award for Best Rap/Song Collaboration. * The version used in the game is the same one from it's music video. Gallery richgirl.jpg|Rich Girl Richgirlalt cover generic.png|Rich Girl (Chair) SJOP41 6aacfa99 14.png|Rich Girl (Mashup) JD2014_SCREENSHOT_RICHGIRL_Wiiu_1_edited-2.jpg richgirl_cover@2x.jpg RichgirlAward.jpg|The award richgirlcoach.jpg RichGirlAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 149.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar richgirlpictos.png|Pictograms richgirlopener.png richgirlmenu.png Videos Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl ft. Eve Rich Girl - Gwen Stefani ft. Eve Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl - With A Chair Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl (Dance Mash-Up) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016